Fate-Stay Night: Fate's Take-Over Route
by 00-lin
Summary: With the help of a mysterious person, Mirajane must survive the Fifth Grail War.
1. Prelude to Avarice

**A/N**: I only did this just because I almost ran out of ideas. While my first fanfic had done it spick and span in its ending chapters, the middle chapters of it are not so good for me, so I have to make multiple revisions to make sure that the higher ups of Type – Moon will not sue me for plagiarism –sighs-.

This will be set in the Fate route of the visual novel. Not sure if I will make this a full – time fanfiction, or only one or two shot chapters of it.

This is for the admin KnightWalker from Facebook, who encouraged me to push through with my plans for a Fate/Stay Night and Fairy Tail Crossover. Thanks. –thumbs up-

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything. Credits go to **Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON franchise for Fate/Stay Night, **and** Hiro Mashima for Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Fate - Stay Night: Fate Take-Over Route**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude to Avarice

* * *

_All the evils of the world_

_shall be consummated by one man._

_But one being dared to take it upon himself for his sake_

_And therefore, he transcended what no being can ever achieve._

* * *

_She is so abominable…_

_She is a heresy to our organization…_

_How can she perfect in years what our other leaders have mastered in their lifetime?_

_She must be excommunicated…_

_Yes, she must be put out of her misery so that she can no longer commit any sin._

Those are what the leaders and colleagues of an ancient secret organization have been mumbling about this woman. She just committed a treacherous crime that transcends all other crimes, by copying other techniques of her leaders in a span of few years, thanks to excruciating body modifications. She did it only because she wanted recognition from her colleagues, and to prove her zealousness for the organization. Instead, she is given the look of hatred and disgust.

This unnamed person did not go down as one of the candidates for the selection as one of the leaders. Instead, she is outcasted for her so – called "sins".

She ran far away, as far as the desert winds can take her, and lived in the mountain crags, until the day of her death.

But as she floated down the endless void, she is summoned by an inviting voice to take her place at the Throne of Heroes for her deeds. He also recalled that many of her colleagues have also coveted for that artifact but they never succeeded, and that she is the only one capable of it. The voice told her that the artifact can grant any wish they desired, even revenge on her old colleagues. There is just one thing that the voice did not expect.

The moment the voice told her about revenge, her straight expression turned into one of zealous anger upon realizing what the artifact really does, vowing that she will destroy the abomination that misled many of her colleagues.

With that resolve, she retained herself in the Throne of Heroes, waiting for a Master to summon her. If that Master will summon her, then it will be the time to kill that greedy Master and to destroy the Grail with her remaining life force on the earth.

Little did she know that the one who will summon the strongest Servant will have the same thoughts as her.

* * *

_Let yourself fall into a deep slumber, and your wish will soon be granted._

She fell asleep once again, after she made another contract with that light shining upon her beaten – up body from numerous battles.

_Ah, so once again, I will have the opportunity to grant my wish. To undo what I did in the past, to be erased from history…_

_To never become…_

_a King…_

Little did she know that the one who will summon her will have a surname similar to the one who betrayed her wish.

* * *

_It seems that I will need the help of someone._ A mysterious old man mused to himself as he traversed parallel worlds once again. He found a magical city brimming with prana from every guild situated there.

And so, with that notion, he wrote something on a piece of paper, then opening the portal with the help of his staff with a jewel on it that shined like a prism in the sun, he let it fly through the cities, hoping that someone will pick it up. And the words that are written on the lower right edge of the paper are:

_To Fairy Tail Guild_

_Now, let's see how will that story go._ He chuckled as he messes up again with the parallel worlds, looking for a satisfying ending.

* * *

It is a magical day in Magnolia Town, and mission posts are distributed once again in the wooden bulletin board of every guild, including Fairy Tail. One of them is a Grade S Mission, regarding a wish – granting device, and someone took notice of it.

"OHH YEEEAAAHHHHHHHH! This will be perfect for me!" A man with a salmon pink hair is looking on that poster with enthusiasm as this will be his chance to beat up heroes from every age and era. A woman with blonde hair sighed at his antics, not imagining what will become of this mission.

"Natsu, that is not the mission for you and you know that better than everyone else." She explained to the pink – haired man named Natsu. "Do you want to replicate what happened in Galuna Island again?"

"Relax, Lucy." Natsu retorted. "Besides, we saved that village."

"Thanks to Erza." A man with dark blue hair who is wearing nothing but shorts replied. He is just leaning on the wooden pillar, but his existence is enough for Natsu to be annoyed of him.

"Shut it, Gray." Natsu fumed, literally. His fists are now on fire as he threateningly lifted it up to the man named Gray. "Wanna have another fight with me?"

"You bet I am. I'm really itching for one after so many years!" His Ice Make magic is now permeating to the wooden floor, freezing almost everyone's feet, thanks to Ultear's magic of unlocking their second vessels that will double their magic abilities. But then a red – haired woman had enough of them and proceeded to punch the living daylights out of the two with just a single punch for each offender.

"Thank you very much, Erza." The two beaten – up guys politely replied as they tried to bow down in obedience to the S – Class Mage aptly named "Titania". She flipped her hair in a fixing manner as she replied.

"I thought you two are now cooperating together." She said in an authoritative manner. "What happened to that truce?"

"Let them be, Erza." A woman with white hair and blue eyes cheerfully replied as she served drinks to a woman who is obviously drunk after she chugged a barrel – full of beer. "You know that they are just children."

"The only problem is that they are now adults. As an older sister to your two other siblings, you know that more than anyone else, Mirajane." She retorted to the one now named Mirajane.

"There, there." Mirajane appeased "Your hotheadedness will bring down the whole guild house again."

Erza thought about it for a few seconds while Natsu and Gray are about to wet themselves in their pants in fear. They felt relieved when she released them from that dreaded mood of hers, for now.

"Alright. Now let's see what are the requirements for that mission. Natsu blabbered about beating ancient heroes from every era, so it must be related to a war." Erza became curious of that mission since Natsu is talking non – stop about it for days.

"Not just any war…" A little old man interrupted their scuffle. They looked around to see Master Makarov also curious about what the posted mission says. He thought twice about posting that mission, but seeing as they can handle it, he just posted it, not knowing fully the implications.

"Master. Do you know about this?" Mirajane inquired as she also looked at that poster graded S – class. For a mission to be rated S – class, it must be a very dangerous mission, possibly related to reconnaissance on enemy lines or something that could cost the ones doing the mission their lives.

"Maybe, but it says that it will require a parallel world traveller for this one." Makarov replied as he looked closely on that mysterious poster. "It says that to do the mission, he or she must go to Fuyuki City right after receiving the Command Seals and Summoning a Servant." Obviously they don't have a city that is named Fuyuki, based on what he gathered from the townsfolk of Magnolia.

"Just like Jellal from Edolas…" a child with long blue hair replied as she also peeked on that bulletin board together with her white cat.

"It seems that it will not just be like any other war that we witnessed." The white cat analyzed as she also has doubts on that poster from nowhere.

"Why is that, Charle?" Lucy butted in the conversation as she is also curious of that poster. At first, Charle hesitated, but as they went through more adventures worse than this, she replied with a straight face.

"Seven Masters, Seven Servants, all of them will be fighting for that one Grail, or that's what the poster said. You can form alliances, although it will be only for a short time, as they will kill each other later. This looks more and more to me like a blood bath rather than an actual war." Even Charle herself shuddered at the implications of betrayal of trust. "This poster is too detailed for me, as if the poster of this mission knows what will happen to us if we ever get to do that mission."

It seems to her that the more information that they get, the weirder the situation that they are in. Parallel – world traveller? Servants? Masters? But then again, this is Fairy Tail, so any mission that is strange or difficult, they handled it with ease. She will not faint from that now. But one thing about this poster worries her…

"Bloodbath, huh?" Her stomach contents are almost rising up to her throat, but she held it in. Lucy wonders if the other guys next to her were not as weak as her, but they are just as appalled as she is, although they didn't want to show it. Natsu just stood there, after learning from Charle of the consequences of doing that mission. Erza mumbled along the lines of "that's too horrible." and "who is that sick guy who treats this like a game?" Mirajane closed her eyes and looked away at that poster, Wendy and Charle walked away, not wanting to see that poster again, and Makarov mumbled along the lines of "I don't want my children to be hurt again like that last time." They all walked away, except for Lucy and Natsu, still appalled at that poster, and Makarov.

Makarov is about to remove the poster when he heard a scream.

"That's Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed as she came to her senses. Natsu and Gray went faster than her to her location. They saw Mirajane curled up like a ball on the floor, clutching her left hand in pain. As the searing pain subsided, Mirajane looked at her left hand, and she found something of an intricate design etched on her hand. She panted from the exhaustion of excruciating pain. Although it only lasted for a few seconds, her perception seemed like it was hours.

"Nee-san! Are you alright?" A woman with short hair and a man with white spiky hair attended to their sister more quickly than the whole Fairy Tail Guild have responded. Mirajane weakly stood up as she replied.

"I'm fine, Elfman, Lisanna." She replied as she reassured her two siblings and tried to comprehend what are those markings. Suddenly, behind Elfman's back, there is an old man clothed in a simple collared robe who chuckled as he replied.

"Those are the Command Seals, my dear. And you are chosen for the Holy Grail War." The old man replied as the whole Fairy Tail Guild replied in both shock and surprise at their faces at the sudden appearance of the uninvited guest. Face faults are not enough to describe their surprise at the new old man who just came in to Fairy Tail without any warning.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**"

* * *

**TIGER DOJO SESSION # 1**

_Taiga_: HELLO MINNA! It's me, Fujimura Taiga! (speaks sultrily in English language) PLEASED TO MEET YOU. (almost kisses camera when one little girl butts in)

_Student # 1_: (hand waves) And I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern! (flips her hair) Also called the (in English) GREAT STUDENT NUMBER- (receives a smack in the head courtesy of Taiga's Tora – Shinai)What is that for?

_T_: (ignoring her student) Wow, where are we? (looks around their new dojo room consisting of Mirajane model pictures. The wooden title board exclaims "Mirajane" in katakana letters written in an ancient writing style.)

_S#1_: I think we're in a crossover room, Sensei.

_T_: That's right, we're in a cross – over- WAIT A MINUTE! (grabs the camera in front of them) This is not what it is supposed to happen! (quarrels with the camera and tries to smash it)

_S#1_: Sensei, you know that this is not our show, right? (she gives her teacher a look with a raised eyebrow.)

_T_: (exclaims in English language) I DON'T CARE! (smashes the camera and the mushroom appears from nowhere.) kinoko – san?

_Mushroom_: Ah, what am I doing here? I'm supposed to play games in my Neverland.

_T_: Sorry, but you, sir, are not in your Neverland Overdrive. It seems that someone just made fun of our plight and put us in here! (bites handkerchief.)

_S#1_: (sighs) you know that you are too old for that, Sensei… (she smirks as she knew the crossover author's power to let her get back at her sensei.)

_T_: I will get to the bottom of this! Just you wait, formless being, for I, the Tiger of Fuyuki, will smash you to bits with my weapon! (shakes her weapon threateningly)

(Somewhere, a man happily typing away at his fanfic chapter sneezed.)

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that I can condense my ideas into one chapter, but man, I'm really a bad guy. T.T

There will be more on explanations on Nasuverse terminologies in the next chapter (if I'm ever going to make it.). But for now, this will have to do while I finish for my next chapter in Fate/Zero: Hyakki Yakou Route.

**Terms:**

**Kinoko – san** – mushroom in Japanese. Apparently also the name of the one who wrote the light novel Kara no Kyoukai and the popular series Fate/stay night.

**Neverland Overdrive** – Reality Marble of Kinoko Nasu

Please rate and review, no flames please.


	2. A Tale of Zeal, Revenge, and Rebellion

**A/N:** Two reviews, arigato gozaimasu! –bows down in deep gratitude –

Wow, I never expected for this to happen, and I'm just a neophyte at writing too. I just hope for your continued support of views of this fanfic. :D

Once again I deeply apologize early for the length of wordings that I may have here. It seems that I just have a case of thoughts diarrhea… T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the visual eroge novel versions. Credits go to **Kinoko Nasu and Type – Moon for Fate/Stay Night**, and **Hiro Mashima for Fairy Tail**.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Tale of Zeal, Revenge, and Rebellion

* * *

_What am I striving so hard for?_

_Ah, it must be for the one I deeply love._

_Wait for me, Senpai…_

* * *

A purple – haired girl is now at the basement of the Matou manor. She is now waiting for her Grandfather's orders. The artifact and the summoning circle, along with some worms fuelled with prana that will aid in the summoning of the Servant are now in place. The artifact that is now in front of her is a mirror from the temple of Eritrea that her grandfather purchased from Greece through shady trades. She just stared at the artifact with indifference. As cold and as emotionless as she can be, she has to keep up this façade for something – or someone – she now treasures the most.

Her moments with her Senpai.

This is the only reason why she kept going with the training, even though she can't bear it anymore. The worms are writhing in her body like it is going to explode with overflowing lust. But at the same time, her sanity disliked the feeling and she just kept it under control, so that she can release it at the appropriate time. After all, she has to look pure in front of her Senpai, as it is the only way that she can show her love.

But for now, she has to focus on her plans. After all, she doesn't want to be involved in a war. If ever her Senpai finds out about it, he will think of her as a monster, leaving her with a broken heart and sanity, therefore losing her only lifeline that kept her sane.

"Now, my granddaughter, Matou Sakura, Heiress of the Matou Craft, chant, and bring victory to our house." Zouken commanded with a resolute voice. The girl called Matou Sakura replied with an emotionless voice that hid her true intentions.

"As you wish, Ojii – sama." After the summoning of the Servant, she will have the chance to rebel against her Grandfather.

What she did not know is that Matou Zouken, formerly known as Makiri Zolgen, will never take chances for another rebellion. He has some cards up his sleeve, such as having puppet strings to control a dead Servant, a prana bomb designed to explode inside her just in case her granddaughter decides to rebel just like his runaway son, and of course his granddaughter's Crest Worms magically infused in a book to let his worthless but true grandson participate in the war. Aside from that, knowing that False Assassin is summoned by Caster's methods, he can have his own Servant by putting the False Assassin to death and re-summoning him as a True Assassin from his flesh and skull.

_Justeaze, just wait a little longer for me, and I will obtain true immortality, just like what you are right now…_

* * *

_My father abandoned me, and so I will have my revenge just before I die._

_I will bring it all down on his foster son and make him suffer the same things that I had suffered._

* * *

_Six months ago…_

She is now in front of a large man, who is now drenched with blood from wild animals that he killed, his instincts guiding him to protect his Master. But she is more than his Master; as his paternal instincts screams more to protect that girl than his base instincts to just kill. She just smiled as she hugged her only companion. Although the events before are too grim to be described, in the middle of the white forest is a picture of a lonely girl that her father abandoned, and a man who just wants atonement for what he has done. The summoning that the little girl has done is more than enough for him to make him suffer at the sight of her suffering, and at the same time make his atonement, as his every mad scream drains the little girl of her prana.

He wanted to be sane, yet her grandfather wished him to be insane, so that he will not know the true story of the little girl. But as long as he lives, he will fight, even if he does not know the reason and let the girl obtain revenge from her worthless father before she overflows.

* * *

_There must be a reason why I am called, and I must do it for the sake of our guild, and their world's safety._

_I will never let the same situation like mine happen again._

* * *

All of Fairy Tail are now astounded at the man who just appeared like a mushroom. Meanwhile the bystander is now savouring the moment of their reactions, as he saw that the trick does not get old.

Composing themselves, Erza is the first to ask the old man in a threatening voice. "First question, who are you and why are you here?"

Seeing as the lady deserves a direct reply, he answered to her in the same manner. "I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Wizard Marshal, and I am here to escort the chosen Master for the Holy Grail War." He then directed his staff to Mirajane, who just looked on her left hand in shock.

"So, why is Mirajane chosen?" Natsu inquired as he tried to make heads or tails of what happened back there.

"Ah, so that's her name…" He mused, as he only knew her from her last name, before he continued. "Who knows? Only the Grail can answer that." The old man just chuckled to Natsu's annoyance. Not containing himself any longer, he grabbed the old man by his collared robe.

"No one involves Fairy Tail in here without any explanation." Natsu glared at the old man. He just smiled genuinely at the salmon pink – haired boy, his eyes now having a glint of a vampire that had never drunk a single drop of blood for centuries, before he continued his discourse.

"This is precisely why I am here. Normally the Grail will only choose someone from that world. But since this is a corrupted one, it extended its invitation to the parallel worlds. I do not expect that the power of the Grail could even reach to this world." He mused as he held his staff.

Charle pondered on the thoughts of a corrupted wish device and concluded that the device can interpret any wish as destruction. One thing that's left is the method of invitation extended by the Grail. "But if you don't know that the artifact's invitation can even reach to this world, how come you even know the name of our guild?" Charle has her doubts about the old man right from the start that he appeared suddenly. To which he provided an answer that shocked the whole guild.

"It is because I know." He said it in a cryptic sense, which made them all the more baffled. He hushed the whole guild as he answered the question that had them confused from the start.

"I am a wielder of the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, which allows me to travel to parallel worlds. It explains my knowledge of the parallel worlds, and to a lesser extent, this world. My Magic is different from yours. Unlike me that I can expend my prana easily, your Magic does not apply to our rules, unless you have a magic that can let you spend your strength on it."

Parallel worlds… The whole situation dawned on her as she saw that mysterious poster. The one that they are facing right now is no ordinary Mage. Although his Magic has limitations, his Magic is still considered to be on par, if not stronger, with their master Makarov. But she wonders about one thing.

Limitations…

Do they follow a set of rules when they cast their Magic? Does their strength fade once they use their Magic? Or worse, do they die when they cast a powerful spell? Granted, the most powerful spells require one's life force, but in their world, do they have to keep on spending their life force to cast one minor spell?

That will be like walking with Death.

She can only conclude one thing about this. Although horrible to her ears, they must hear her conclusion, to see what they are up against. She now opened her mouth as she spoke to the old man.

"Excuse me, sir." Charle spoke as the old man mused. "Do you mean that in your world the Magic is now depleting? And for you to cast magic, it requires one's own life force, am I wrong?"

At that point he began laughing aloud. Charle thinks she is being mocked right now by that man, and so she looks on to him in an annoyed manner.

"That's one astute observation, Miss Cat." Zelretch replied as he let his laughter die down. "My case and the case of other people in our world cast aside, in general, that is our rules of practicing Magecraft. You remind me of someone as smart as you in our world."

Charle huffed and turned her back away from that man, before she replied "I am an Exceed, not an ordinary cat." He alone is enough to give her shivers down her spine. But then she heard the statement from Zelretch "My case and the case of other people aside…" It seems that there are still others practicing Magic and not their so – called Magecraft. But to what lengths did they attain it?

"So, what is your decision? You are chosen by the Grail. There is still the option of giving up the command seals. But then I think that there is no suitable person for this war than you, Miss Strauss."

"Nee – san…" Lisanna called out to her in concern. Elfman just punched his fist to the ground, knowing that he can't help his sister once again. _I am too weak for this. _

But then, Mirajane hugged her two siblings to comfort them. She knows that they think they are too weak for this, but there must be a reason why she is the only one chosen for this war. And she will not let go of the opportunity to protect their world and her own from the deadly abomination that is the Grail.

"Don't worry." Mirajane reassured the two of them. "I will return to you, safe and sound, just like Lisanna. And I promise to myself never to let any of you, or this guild for that matter, to be hurt again." At her voice, her Command Seals glow with such a radiant red light.

"Then it is settled. We will conduct the summoning this evening. I will provide you a leaflet for the summoning chant, and an artifact for you to work on." At this, he gave her a mask, which looks like a broken skull.

"This is…" Mirajane felt something odd about that mask. It is not a human skull, that much she can tell, but there is a feeling like she is about to be stabbed by a poisonous knife.

"Ah, the mask of Hassan – I – Sabbah." Zelretch concluded. "It is used to summon the Assassin class, Servant of the Dagger, and where the word 'assassin' came from. As you can tell, they evoke a feeling of uneasiness. Their only specialty is targeting Masters."

"As much as possible, I don't want to kill." Mirajane concluded, remembering her past feats that almost cost them the loss of their sister. Zelretch laughed before he continued.

"Then let us hope for a peaceful person of the Assassin Class. Like I told you, the Grail is corrupted, so it might not be an original Hassan. The only actions that we must take are the following: to ensure none of the Servants or Masters will die in this war, and to destroy the wish granting device. It's really hard, but I know that you can do it."

* * *

_It is time…_

* * *

Now that the summoning circle is drawn, using mercury as the substance for drawing, Zelretch now placed the artifact in the middle of the circle. After he carefully stepped out of the circle, he commanded Mirajane to open the leaflet.

"The chant is in there, my dear. All you have to do is to say the words out loud while your right arm is outstretched in front of the circle. The summoning of a Servant only requires an anchor to let your Servant stay in this world, so no need for further effort."

"Okay. " Mirajane replied as she now stretched her right arm forward. She now began the chant while her hand is still outstretched.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled."

She now feels that part of her magical power is now slowly draining, but she continued, despite the feeling that she has now.

"――――I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance –––!"

The whole guild is amazed that night at the appearance of the person who is in the middle of the circle. It is a person who is dressed in mysterious black robes. Meanwhile Zelretch felt uneasy, as he felt that somewhere, her summoning of a Servant went wrong.

"So, that is…" Erza said as she looked on to that mysterious figure.

"A Servant…" Charle finished it for her. It seems that summoning Heroic Spirits from every age and era is not a bluff at all. But that fact alone worries her. If that kind of summoning exists, it can threaten the world just by existing in itself.

Meanwhile, Lucy herself has experiences in summoning spirits and familiars, but nothing of a scale like this. Whereas she only uses her keys to summon, and the price of summoning is only minimal, this kind of summoning can take up all her life force if she is not careful enough.

The one in a black hood spoke from the mist. Mirajane braced herself for the impact, but she is surprised when she found out the voice that she heard.

It was the voice of a woman.

"Please tell me, are you my Master?" She spoke in a serene, but stern and stoic voice. Her eye colors were golden at first look, and it seems to light its way into her soul just by staring.

Mirajane stared at her awkwardly for a few seconds, before she answered. "Yes, I am your…"

Before she can finish her sentence, the voice now spoke aloud. The attack must be called upon its name in order for the attack to be executed. Even Zelretch is surprised, as he did not expect that a Servant will turn against its Master from the get – go. Let alone the fact that they did not summon a proper Hassan – I – Sabbah. One of the proofs that solidified his hunches even more that the Grail they had is indeed corrupted.

Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat. It is a Noble Phantasm that lets the executioner of this technique to recreate a heart of the one she desired to be targeted using the artificial arm of Shaytan, then she can crush the heart in a split second, causing the one targeted to die of a crushed heart. It will guarantee the instant death of the offender.

Now, the time has come. Her third arm, the arm of Shaytan, arose to her command from the confines of her black robes. She expects the Master who summoned her to be dead by her unstoppable technique of assassination. "_Zabaniya: Delusional…_"

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and the others are about to help her when Makarov stopped them.

"We have to help her!" Natsu growled while Makarov let the men earn an upside smack to their heads, but for the girls he dealt them a spank on their bottoms.

"We must stand by here. Mirajane is one of the capable S – Class Mages that we know. She can handle this all by herself." He mused as he looked on while Lucy called on to his mistake.

"Are you repeating your feat once again, Master?" Lucy noticed as she is one of the girls who jumped out to help Mirajane, but was stopped by a spank on her butt. Makarov just grinned, which earned him a slap from the First.

"Lucy's right, you know?" Mavis replied in a stern voice. Makarov has a big comical sweat drop over his head as he admitted his mistake.

* * *

It was supposed to connect. But it did not happen. She is now cut off as her arm of Shaytan is now held off by a hand grip that equals that of demons. It doesn't help that the hand that is gripping her artificial arm is slowly turning into a monstrous form of sorts. She looked on to her Master, who now has an ominous Magic Circle of her own. She felt that her own strength has increased due to her Master's massive amount of force. Even with that boost, she can't retrieve her artificial arm.

"I really don't like to be attacked by a Servant like that. I am holding off while my friends are here. But if they are not here, I can kill you in just a matter of a half – second." Mirajane just smiled, but deep inside her smile is hiding her tranquil rage while she is still holding off the arm. It won't be long before it will snap off like a dry branch.

As it is hard to believe, she concluded that her Master has other agendas for summoning her to this place. And for that, she wanted to hear her reasons. "I think you deserved an explanation for now, my Master." She disliked the word very much that it sickens her to her very soul. It contradicts her very beliefs. Fortunately, Mirajane softened her grip and let the assassin's arm go.

"Please, just call me Mirajane." She acquiesced. But then she whispered to her ear. "And there is only one that can call me Master" She now winked at Erza happily, while Erza felt shivers down her spine.

"For some reason I don't like her wink very much." She told no one in particular. Lucy noticed Erza's uneasiness and she decided to pop the question.

"Is there something wrong, Erza?"

"It's nothing, Lucy, really." Erza just felt the chills that Mirajane now gave. It is like going back to their childhood days, where Mirajane is still the demon almost everyone feared.

* * *

_Of all days, why does it have to be this way?_

* * *

_Of all Masters, why does it have to be her?_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the parallel side of the world, a lady in red and her hair in pigtails happen to summon a peculiar Servant. Granted, her artifact is not the one she wanted, as it is only one of her gems infused with her prana. She wants her artifact to be more of an ancient one, like her dad's, but given the circumstances, which includes a priest that is insistent on summoning a Servant even though she doesn't have the right equipment, made her perplexed to no end. It goes without saying that her disposition right now is unbefitting for an Heiress of Tohsaka Magecraft.

Even so, she managed to summon one. But before she can even manage to finish her chant, she heard and felt a blast coming from her house. She just rushed to that location, only to find out that she summoned a Servant, and that her Servant just found a sick joke to crash into her house like a meteor instead of appearing in the middle of the circle. Her Servant is clad in red clothing, just like her.

"Looks like I now have a peculiar Master." He just announced it in a bored tone, not hiding his smirk while sitting elegantly on the broken ceiling covered in red mantlecloth that now served as a makeshift couch.

At that point, her fuse is now blown. She just looked on at her Servant that acts as if he is the Master and not her. Despite knowing the Command Seals are just as important as her life, in this situation it now calls for a life or death situation.

"Oh, right, I forgot. I am of the Archer Class." He just rambled on and on about his class and abilities, while one thing registered on the girl's mind: his class designation. His designation failed her expectations of a Saber – class Servant. But that is not her issue right now. As soon as she heard it, she now raised her arm with the Command Seals, and it glowed with all her authority pouring into it.

"By my first Command Seal, I Tohsaka Rin, command my Servant Archer, to clean this place up right now." She proclaimed in a stern voice hiding her annoyance at her Servant from the get – go. Seeing as he is powerless before the Command Seal, he just replied in a bored tone.

"As you command." But then he let one distasteful line slide.

"Darn you, Master."

* * *

**A/N**: I hope that the dampening of curses will not lessen the impact of that funny scene right there on the last line. I found the original line to have my sides ache in laughter.

Have not decided on her design of the command seals yet, as I still browse for her better marks at Type – Moon Wikia. And now that Fate/Extra CCC had good designs, it's now hard to choose which one will be hers.

Please rate and review, no flames please.


End file.
